


Many Places, Many Faces

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times the Avengers encountered the Doctor by accident and the one time he met them on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Places, Many Faces

****

**Steve Rogers**

The reconnaissance mission had been going well. Reports from Morita and Falsworth confirmed the base being abandoned and the intel Bucky had managed to sweet talk out of the barmaid pointed to the soldiers fleeing in a panic rather than a coordinated retreat.

"We still need to check it out," Steve informed his men after Bucky finished telling them what he'd learned. "We can't be certain the weapons the folks from town saw were the same ones we've seen before or if Hydra has gotten their hands on new technology. And while they might have left their base, it's possible they left something behind that could prove to be important."

"We haven't even finished the round, Cap," Dugan started to make his usual token protest, but Steve just stared at him and got a begrudgingly muttered "fine" after a minute.

Steve was just about to lead the men out of the bar when something in the back of the room caught his eye. What was a police box with English on it be doing in war torn France? "Bucky, with me," he said, carefully making his way through the crowded room to get a better look.

"We'll only stay a moment, Turlough," he overheard a man dressed entirely wrong for this time and place say. "Just long enough for me to pick up the supplies we need."

Steve caught Bucky's eye and, with a flick of his chin, sent him slipping behind the strangers.

"This doesn't seem the safest place to have stopped, Doctor," Turlough responded, showing at least some awareness of his surroundings.

Steve stepped up to the two men. Turlough was a young red haired man, wearing what looked like to be some sort of school uniform and his doctor friend wore a light colored coat with stripped pants and had what looked like a celery stalk in his lapel. To say they stood out would have been an understatement.

"Can I help you?" Steve asked, pitching his voice to be the right mix of steely danger while not being unkind.

"Ah, hello. I'm the Doctor. I don't suppose you would know where to find any tea around here, do you? Earl Grey if at all possible?"

Tea? Steve couldn't help it, he laughed. Not Hydra spies then. "I know a place," he replied, knowing Peggy always had a good supply on hand. "Follow me."

**Tony Stark**

Fundraisers were the bane of Tony Stark's existence. They were both horrifically boring and exceedingly dull which normally wasn't an issue because in most cases he wasn't expected to either remain sober or actually on the premises for long, but this particular event was one near and dear to Pepper's heart and he'd made a promise, _god damn it_ , to be on his best behavior and for once he was going to try to keep it.

He moseyed around the museum, grimacing at some of the truly ugly art pieces. He would never understand what made one piece of junk be considered 'vintage' and worth millions while other random crap was simply used up trash and you had to pay to haul them away. What made an [upside down urinal ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fountain_%28Duchamp%29)art? A [discolored plastic bowl](http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/upshot/million-dollar-mistake-german-museum-204133529.html)? A London police box? Tony shook his head and turned his attention to the various patrons of the arts instead. He sidled up to an interesting looking pair solely because the man was wearing a smoking jacket, a blue velvet smoking jacket with matching frilly shirt. An outfit like that made a statement, not necessarily a good one, but a statement nonetheless and Tony admired that kind of thing in a person; the fact that the woman he was with was young and beautiful had nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

"Well, hello there, darling," Tony drawled. "Tony Stark, at your service. Don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting such a lovely lady as yourself in quite some time." As he spoke he snaked his arm around the woman and made a playful grab at her ass.

"Sarah Jane Smith and trust me, it is _not_ a pleasure," she replied, pouring her drink on his crotch and slapping his hand away. 

"Sarah," her escort tutted, shaking his head. "I'm the Doctor and you've now met Sara Jane, but I'm afraid we must be going. Until we meet again, Mr. Stark." 

They took off, walking straight into the police box, leaving Tony standing there, wet and uncomfortable, wondering what the hell just happened.

****

**Clint Barton**

Clint sighed. His perch was damned uncomfortable, but it was the only location that offered unobscured line of sight to the needed window. He'd been in position for close to nine hours and so far his target had done nothing more interesting than smoke two cigars and drink a hell of a lot of cheap beer. He was supposed to wait until the man's contact showed up so he could take them both out but, holy hell, his ass was falling asleep here.

Somewhere around hour thirteen something flickered out of the corner of his eye. Usually all he had to worry about on rooftops was a random bird or two and the occasional nine-to-five peon sneaking an illicit smoke break but he still shifted to get a better look, just in case.

What the hell was a police box doing up here? 

And why were people walking out of it like they were out for an evening's stroll? 

Without breaking eye contact with his target he pulled out his mission log and carefully noted the presence of an elderly gentleman, a teenage girl and a middle aged man and woman. He'd just begun noting the dimensions of the police box when his target got up to answer the door. With any luck it would turn out to be the damned contact and he could get the job done and get the hell out of here. There was a dry bed and a warm meal with his name on it that he was looking forward to, so he put the police box and its inhabitants out of his mind and focused on the mission at hand.

****

**Bruce Banner**

To say he was cautious when the strangers showed up would have been an understatement. Bruce had been hiding in the tiny village for close to three months and hadn't seen a single unexpected face that entire time but then someone from the outlying farms reported strange sounds and smells emanating from the abandoned mines and within three days a professor and his... possibly student, Bruce couldn't be sure, were wandering about and asking questions. They spoke both the indigenous dialects like natives, but their manner of dress was baffling. The man wore some sort of safari jacket, colorful sweater, panama hat and carried an incredibly odd umbrella with a question mark as a handle and the student/companion/whatever wore a black leather bomber jacket covered in patches and carried a baseball bat of all things.

They made Bruce uneasy, too comfortable and too out of place and poking their noses into too many things and when he heard them discussing whether or not to call in some military unit of some kind he knew his time in his current home had come to an end. It took no time at all to gather his belongings-he'd mastered the ability to travel light by necessity quite some time ago- and he slipped away as soon as he could. He was all the more sure his decision was the right one when he passed the police box on his way out of town.

He didn't stop running until he was in an entire other country, it was better to be safe than sorry.

****

**Nick Fury**

Nick Fury glared at the agents as they made their report how it was possible, just possible, that security for the upcoming peace negotiations had been compromised. The most recent inspection of the site had revealed an anomaly, an object that had not been noted before despite the entire area being completely sealed off for the past seventy two hours. Said problem item was a box. A blue box that, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be a 1960's London Police Box, and had no business where was now located.

"He'd be the first to disagree with you on that. Of course he's here, that man is even a more pain in my ass than Tony Stark," he muttered. "What are descriptions of its occupants?"

"Sir?" 

Nick resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "The Doctor. What was he wearing? A leather jacket? A long scarf? A bowtie? Who was he with? Was his companion male? A schoolboy? A RAF captain? Or female? Was she a redhead? Blonde? Were they dressed in modern clothes? Victorian? Animal skins? A kilt? We need to know which incarnation we're dealing with here."

The only response he received from his agent was matching blank stares.

"Get eyes on it! And we better put the Avengers on standby, if the Doctor's here we better get prepared because it means things are going to get very interesting around here very, very quickly." Turning away from the agents, positive his orders would be carried out even if the reasoning behind them was not understood he bellowed, "Sitwell! Pull together the information on the Doctor, I want it on my desk ASAP and do not, I repeat, not, alert any of the outside agencies regarding his appearance. The last thing anyone wants is UNIT sticking their noses in here, we already have the World Security Council breathing down out necks we don't need another agency trying to throw their weight around."

"Right away, sir!"

"It better not be the Master," he muttered. "I am not in the mood for another megalomaniac throwing his weight around."

"Are you sure it's the Doctor, sir?" Hill asked.

"We'd have to be extraordinarily lucky for it not to be and we are _never_ that lucky, are we?"

"No, sir, usually not. But there is a first time for everything."

"True enough, Agent Hill. True enough."

"Captain America, Hawkeye and the Black Widow have reported in, sir," Agent Blake announced. "Mister Stark, however, he... ah.. his reply... sir, he-"

Nick sighed and cut off Blake with a wave of his hand. Yep, this day was going exactly the way he expected it to.

****

**Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and the Doctor**

"Is that the Avengers?" Jack asked when the TARDIS' screen flickered to life, showing them a battle taking place right outside their doors. "Like, Captain America's Avengers?" Rose gave Jack a quizzical look so he explained, "You know, from those old comic books. _The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes._ Captain America carries a shield and wears a tight star spangled outfit that shows off his-"

"Jack," the Doctor warned. 

"Assets," Jack finished, unashamedly. "His assets. He's their leader. That's him there." Jack pointed to Captain America and then the other Avengers as he listed them off. "That's Iron Man, Tony Stark. Bit of a player, that one, I always liked that in a person. That's Thor, he's not a local boy, they grow them big in Asgard. There's the Hulk, when he's not a green rage monster he's actually rather cuddly, and those two are Hawkeye and the Black Widow. What I wouldn't give to say hello to them."

"She looks a little busy to stop and say hello, Jack." The Doctor didn't look up from where he stood, twisting and clicking on some of the TARDIS' controls.

"Well, to be fair, when I said 'saying hello' I actually meant-"

"We all know what you meant, Jack," Rose said, grinning, thumping him lightly on the arm and Jack bumped her back with his hip.

"That fight isn't going all that well, Doctor." Jack grimaced as he saw Thor stagger after getting hit with some kind of energy weapon. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"What now, you want to run out of the TARDIS and straight into the fray?"

"That is what I had in mind, yeah."

"Rose?"

"Oh, I'm in. I am definitely in."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor, eyes shining, slammed a lever home and strode to the door. "Come on then! The Avengers await!"


End file.
